veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTown 🏙
VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� (original title: “'VeggieLand Fun �� Spectacular: A VeggieTown �� Values Special!') is a carnival ��-like animated episode of VeggieTales that takes place after “David and the Lions’ ��. It’s a parody of DisneyLand Fun �� with 2 VHS �� of VeggieTown ��Values and a Take 38 �� promo. The next episode: “The Story of Madeline ����: God Wants Me to Love ❤️ My Friends!?!” Plot VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� (Opening Sequence) The story opens at a countertop-style theater ��, where the countertop theater �� announcer announced a new carnival �� live show called “'The VeggieLand �� Fun Spectacular'”, before the show begins with a Take 38 promo ��, a music video �� called Smile �� (8-bit) from “Beauty �� And The Smooze! ��: A Holiday Speical ��”. VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� (Take 38 �� reel promo) (A rare promo made in 1992 made by Phil Vischer. It was made specificaly for Christian video �� publishing companies in case if they liked it they'd give Phil Vischer the money �� to make the show. (In July 1992, Bob the Tomato �� joins Larry the Cucumber ��, making his film debut in VeggieTales Promo - Take 38 ��. New characters debut in VT Promo: Archibald, Lisa Asparagus, and Lobster ��. VeggieTales Promo - Take 38 �� starred Bob and Larry together.) In this speaking debut, The first appearance of The peach �� of the I.R.S (“Internal Revenue Service“) makes a plea for someone - anyone - to support VeggieTales. In typical fashion, while The peach �� agent is making his serious speech, One of the DEVO carrots �� is seen in the background, running back and forth, looking for Larry the Cucumber’s �� blue, plastic, wind-up lobster ��. After the speech, The 1994-version first appearance of Unca “Uncle“ Joe (an unnamed snotty British ���� carrot ��) and his three siblings state that they disapproved the movement, and suggests they should do something else. Unca Joe’s daughter ���� silently states she likes the idea �� of a television �� show. VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� (Opening Countertop) The countertop opens with The peach �� agent and the appearance of The running ����‍♀️ mayor of VeggieTown ��. He announces the inception of the "Society for the Promotion of the Artistic Rendering of Fruits and Vegetables" (S.P.A.R.F.V.) and on QWERTY’s screen �� a sign appeared that saids “Welcome to our magical world �� of VeggieLand!”, As every customers and every tourist steps inside their own amusement park �� by sang �� ”How to Draw Me ✏️” from “Bob and Larry’s How to Draw ✏️“ before the film �� starts. VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� - DEVO: Whip It After “VeggieTown Values: Greetings from Bob and Larry (Segments 1# - 10#)”, The appearance of The trio of DEVO vegetables are getting ready for their first DEVO hit, “Whip It”, as the first song �� is done ✅, The running ����‍♀️ mayor gives them out 5 metals ��. VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� - Nursery Rhymes Medley from “Rock and Learn: Nursery Rhymes” After “VeggieTown Values on the Job: Greetings from Bob and Larry (Segments 1# - 5#)”, The first appearance of The asparagus children choir (identical to Danny, Marcus and Francis Asparagus; with colorful noses) are getting ready for their next hit, The medley of Nursery Rhymes, as the second song �� is finished, The running ����‍♀️ mayor give them 7 metals ��. VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� - President Tim and the Kids from “Bob and Larry’s How to Draw ✏️” After “VeggieTown Values on the Job: Greetings from Bob and Larry (Segments 6# - 10#)”, both of the trios are getting ready for the last album �� called President Tim and the Kids from “Bob and Larry’s How to Draw ✏️”. As the last and final song �� was done ✅, The running ����‍♀️ mayor won them a trophy �� for competing on the stage. VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun �� (Closing Countertop) Back at the countertop, QWERTY 2.0 the computer �� accidentally gives out a recipe for meatloaf, followed by the verse "So do not fear, for I am with you." -Isaiah 41:10. Characters * Countertop theatre �� announcer (debut; offscreen) * The I.R.S peach �� agent (later character of “Oh Santa ����“) (debut) * Unca “Uncle” Joe (1994-version of Dad Carrot ��) (debut) * Unca Joe’s daughter ���� * Unca Joe’s son ���� * Unca Joe’s baby ���� (identical to Baby Lou) (debut) * The running ����‍♀️ mayor of VeggieTown �� (identical to Larry the Cucumber ��) (debut) * 3 asparagus tourists (later characters of “Dance of the Cucumber ��”) (debut) * Yellow Bell Pepper (DEVO) * The Three Carrot Brothers �� (DEVO) (debut) * DEVO broccoli �� with electric guitar �� (debut) * The asparagus children choir (identical to Danny, Marcus and Francis Asparagus) (debut) * QWERTY 2.0 �� (ShapeTales version) Songs �� * VeggieTales 12 Stories In One Opening Sequence (The Rainbow �� Bros.: A 12 Stories In One Adventure Style) * Smile �� 8-bit from “Beauty �� and the Smooze! ��: A Holiday �� Special” * DEVO: Whip It * Nursery Rhymes Medley from “Rock and Learn: Nursery Rhymes” * President Tim and the Kids from “Bob and Larry’s How to Draw ✏️” * What We Have Learned song �� (8-bit) * God is Bigger (Instrumental) from “David and the Lions’ ��” (VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand �� Fun Ending Credits ��) Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� None What We Haved Learned song �� 8 bit Letter ✉️ from a Kid �� they Got None Special Guest Stars ✨ * The carnival �� mascot (Represented aa a Pear ��) * Walt Disneyland background * The Pen Pals �� from “Madeline (Season 3)“ (Vegetable versions) Fun Facts Explanations * "My fellow citizens" is a quote that's used for almost every president. * Larry stating about value meals is a way to get a group of food �� items that would cost at a lower price than buying them individually. Trivia * The first appearance of “VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand �� Fun” ** The I.R.S peach �� agent (later character of “Oh Santa ����“) ** Unca “Uncle” Joe (1994-version of Dad Carrot ��) ** The running ����‍♀️ mayor of VeggieTown �� (identical to Larry the Cucumber ��) ** 3 asparagus tourists (later characters of “Dance of the Cucumber ��”) ** The Three Carrot Brothers �� (DEVO) ** The asparagus children choir (identical to Danny, Marcus and Francis Asparagus) * The first and only appearance of “VeggieTown Values presents: VeggieLand Fun”: ** Unca Joe’s baby ���� (identical to Baby Lou) ** DEVO broccoli �� with electric guitar �� * The original ten segments were made during between Josh and the Big Wall! and Madame Blueberry ��. The later ten were made after they switched to Maya. * When the boxsets were originally released in 2000, only five of the "On the Job" greetings were produced. However, a free e-mailing card �� came with the sets which you could send off to receive a VHS �� tape with all ten of these greetings. Because of this, however, the last five of these greetings are extremely rare, and may very well be the rarest of the sets. * Since the boxsets were only available through purchase from VBS, they are pretty expensive nowadays. Also, because they discontinued it, it makes the tapes very rare to find, and can range at a very high price. However, some users on YouTube posted all of the segments so other fans can watch them online. * Also there's the other two VeggieTown Values videos ��, VeggieTales Stories, and Training Videos ��. Difference * The front cover has a few differences: ** The backup VeggieTales characters from the 1992 magazine are appearing on the cover. ** The bottom cover “It’s a carnival �� of Fun” appears. * The back cover has a few differences: ** VeggieTown �� Values: Greetings from Bob and Larry ** VeggieTown �� Values: on the Job - Greetings from Bob and Larry Remarks * A map �� of VeggieTown ��. * The way Bob and Larry turn invisible due to the vanishing cream is a form of cartoon �� physics. * The oven mitts Larry wears on his head are extremely out of scale, clearly showing that they are too small for a human hand �� to fit in. * The balloons ��-style of Bob the Tomato ��, Larry the Cucumber �� and the peas. * The background drop of VeggieTown ��. Goofs * Junior and his parents Lisa and Mike Asparagus appear in the VeggieTown �� anthem (in the scenes with Bob and Larry at a white area), but they're silent because their vocals were never recorded, unlike the original version of the VeggieTales Theme Song ��. Inside References * Some characters from "David and the Lions’ ��" are appearing as tourist. * Larry wears the same shoe �� he wore from The Story of Flibber-o-loo. * The cardboard buildings �� returned from Dave and the Giant Pickle��. On a similar note, Larry-Boy getting stuck on the wall �� is similar what happened to him before. ** Larry's Sani-Boy is a reference to Larry-Boy as well. Even his quote "Where there's dust, I'll bust it" is an echo from his debut episode. * Larry often wears an oven mitt on his head in few of the segments. * The "Rocketboy Larry" greeting may be a reference in part to The Gourds Must Be Crazy ��. * In the greetings segments from 2000 that were made with Maya, Bob and Larry were in the same smaller size as in Mr. Cuke's Screen �� Test and Take 38 ��. Real World �� References * "The Invisible Man ��" is a 1897 novel by H.G. Wells about a scientist ����‍�� who turns himself invisible. Larry suggesting they should wrap themselves in bandages �� is most referring to the 1933 Universal Studios film �� adaptation, where Doctor ����‍⚕️ Griffin wraps himself in bandages �� so people can see him. * "It's not easy being green" is a catchphrase from Kermit the Frog ��. * Jimmy Carter is the 39th American ���� president who ran from 1977 to 1981. Prior to his run ��, he was a peanut �� farmer ����‍��. Fast �� Forward * Smile �� 8-bit is from a later movie ��. * The asparagus children choir are The appearance style of “The Backyard Church ⛪️ School �� Kids Choir” from 2 the VeggieTales soundtrack albums. that used for the later episode. Category:Classics Category:TheComputerNerd20100